


Heat

by sarcastic_fi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2x07 spoilers, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica goes into Heat and her body only wants one person.</p><p>::: no non-/dub-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

“Don't touch me!” Erica screamed, shoving Boyd off of her in much the same why she had with both Scott and Isaac before. Which left Derek, staring at them all like they were causing him a headache.

“Aren't you going to...” Scott drifted off, unable to finished the sentence out of embarrassment and shame. He was so never letting Allison find out about it. She might forgive a bit of semi-public groping as long as Erica had been the instigator, but there was no way she'd understand Scott attempting to jump Erica because of werewolf hormones designed to remind them that sexual intercourse was still the preferred method of procreation.

“No,” Derek said, and clearly there would be no arguing with him. “Definitely not. Besides, I have way more control over my hormones than you three do. It comes with being an adult, and an Alpha,” he said proudly and stepped over Isaac's semi-conscious body to get closer to Erica.

She was cowering in the corner, her whole body shaking as if she was having a seizure except no fit had ever felt like this. Her blood was boiling, surging through her body and awakening every primal instinct she had. She wanted to dance, to sway to imagined music with her body pressed up close against someone else's, so close that they shared their heat and sweat started to soak their clothes and cling to their skin. It hurt, physically hurt, that she wasn't touching someone right now. At first she had tried to touch Isaac, thinking he was pretty harmless and would understand afterwards, but instead of spirally relief and heady lust she had felt searing pain shoot through the area where her body was connected to his, and even when she removed her hand it filled with unpleasant pins and needles. A few hours later Scott had arrived and by this point the desire had grown and her pheromones had filled the small room she had taken refuge in. Scott had growled, half transformed, and his brain had stopped working in favour of responding to the signals she had been sending out helplessly. Still, the pain had exploded when he touched her and she had slashed his chest with her own claws. Blinking stupidly at her he had retreated to find Derek. In the mean time Boyd had discovered her, getting the same treatment.

“If I'm in Heat,” she panted out, practically growling out the last word, “then why does it hurt when I touch men? Shouldn't it be the opposite way around?”

“The heat isn't an invitation for the males in the pack to rape the fertile females,” Derek told them, “you still have choice and your body is rejecting them because you don't want them. We need to find someone you do want and shut you up in a room with them for a few hours. Heats can last up to a week but as long as you're satiated a couple of times a day it should be enough to keep you rational and stop the pain,” he concluded.

“Wait, where are we going to find another male werewolf in the next few hours?” Scott asked.

Derek glared at him, his 'are you really that stupid' glare which was kinder than the 'I'm this close to ripping your throat out with my teeth' glare. “It doesn't need to be a werewolf, Scott, it can be anyone. Hell, technically speaking it could be a girl if she was so inclined.”

Boyd and Scott immediately went there in their heads. Wow, the image was definitely not helping the situation. Derek threw something against the wall and both boys jumped. “Stop picturing it, and find Stiles,” he growled out.

“Stiles? Why?” Boyd asked.

“Because Erica used to have a crush on him, right? At least that's what she told him a few weeks ago,” Scott remembered. At the time there really hadn't been a moment for Stiles to assimilate that news and confront Erica about it.

“Right, go get him,” Derek said.

“But he isn't a wolf so he won't be able to smell the pheromones,” Scott replied.

“Yeah, but she's hot. Maybe you're too whipped over that hunter girlfriend of yours but most red blooded guys wouldn't say no to helping her with her homework let alone having sex with her!” Boyd pointed out.

“Anyone actually going to ask me what I want?” Erica asked and everyone turned guiltily towards her.

“and that is?” Derek asked coolly.

She looked away, trying to clear her mind. “Look,” she began, “tell him what's going on. Let him know he doesn't have to come. I know he has feelings for someone else and I don't want to make him think he has to do this. So, just give him a choice, but let him know if we go through with this he is so taking me to the prom and introducing me to his dad. I am not that kind of girl,” she finished with a bite.

“I guess that'll work,” Scott said, his conscience assuaged.

“Go. Get. Him,” Derek's patience had evaporated.

“On it!” Scott said, leaving as fast as he could.

“And bring condoms! Lots of condoms!” Erica yelled. She was so not ready to be a teenage werewolf mom.


End file.
